


Goodbye, I love you.

by Depressing_Fanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Self har, Self-Harm, ahahah, bai, im sorry, suicidal!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressing_Fanfiction/pseuds/Depressing_Fanfiction
Summary: IM SORRY. Dan kills himself.





	Goodbye, I love you.

I’m SORRY.//

 

His feet were dangling off the edge, and his body was sat on a cold stone ledge. He had 11 lines up his wrist, each one marking at least one mistake he’d made in this hour. He looked down over, seeing cars and people everywhere. Nobody stopped. Nobody cared.

 

He was supposed to be in his flat. Not atop a building. Not watching the last things he’d see moving in his life. It’d been fun, he didn’t regret certain parts.

 

//

“ ** _Dan?”, Phil asked, snickering. Dan turned, asking, “Wha-?”, mid-word, he stopped. There, right in front of him, he saw his best friend with fruits adorning his face. Rolling his eyes, he turned away._**

//

 

Dan couldn’t help but laugh, before sobbing. Tears slipped through the cracks between his fingers, falling faster and faster. He yanked his phone out of his pocket, clicking on a contact.

 

Ring…

 

Ring…

 

Ring…

 

Ri-

 

“Hello?”, Phil answered. Dan straightened out his voice, before speaking. “Phil?”, he greeted. He started to cry, small gasps escaping his mouth. “Dan? What’s wrong? Where are you?”, Phil asked. “I’m alright. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. Oh, today, I saw a hamster. It was adorable. I really want one. But, I feel like I’d probably kill it. Like my plants…”

 

Dan laughed at that. He couldn‘t ruin Phil’s mood, he’d reveal it at the end of the call. He just needed one more of those beyond calming talks with Phil. Phil continued to ramble, and Dan stood up. “Anyways, I also wanted to ask you. Remember that time we played Mario Kart?”

 

The memory flashed back.

 

//

_**“Ha! Take that!”, Phil shouted as he drove in front of Dan. The other laughed, groaning as the older won. “I hate you.”, he jokingly mumbled. That's when a kiss was pressed to his lips. They book looked at each other, before laughing.** _

_**//** _

 

“Yeah, the specific one?”, Dan assured. Phil mumbled his approval. “Phil.”, Dan suddenly turned serious. “Yes?”

 

“I… I'm sorry. I have to go, my love.”

 

“Where? When’ll you be back?”

 

“I'm… Not coming back. I'm at that tall building by us. The roof?”

 

Phil gulped. “Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you are…”

 

Dan took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, Phil. Goodbye, I love you.”

 

Dan ended the call as Phil phoned the police. Just like that, Daniel Howell laid on the concrete. 

 

\----------

 

‘In memory of Daniel J. Howell’


End file.
